1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a differential piston type reversing valve construction and to a heat exchanger system utilizing the same as well as to methods of making such a reversing valve construction and such a heat exchanger system.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a differential piston type reversing valve construction having a housing body provided with a high pressure chamber that has a valve member slideable therein for selectively interconnecting the high pressure chamber to either port of a pair of ports interrupting a valve seat of the housing body while interconnecting a low pressure port of the valve seat to the other port of the pair of ports, the valve member having a small piston member and a large piston member interconnected thereto and being spaced from each other to define an intermediate chamber therebetween with the small piston member having one side thereof exposed to the high pressure chamber and the large piston member having one side thereof exposed to a control chamber of the housing body.
For example, see the following two items:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,561--Thornbery.
(2) See FIGS. 1 and 2 of this application which disclose a device known to applicants.
It appears that the differential piston type reversing valve constructions of items (1) and (2) above each has the intermediate chamber thereof that is disposed between the small and large pistons thereof continuously interconnected to the low pressure of the system utilizing the same regardless of the position of the main slide valve member of the reversing valve construction.